


Beyond Any Doubt

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [10]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth talks to Alex to be sure she's certain about being with Katja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Any Doubt

Alex drummed her fingers impatiently on the wooden table. Elizabeth was taking her sweet time making tea. Meanwhile, Katja was no doubt being interrogated ruthlessly about her intentions.

“What’s happening to her? Do you know?” asked Alex, taking the tea and pouring herself a cup. She took a sip to keep herself from chewing on her lip. It tasted bitter.

“Calm down, Alex,” said Elizabeth. “That’s why I made you a cup of chamomile tea.”

“How can I calm down?” asked Alex, grabbing a fistful of her hair. “I’m so worried about her.”

“So you do love her,” said Elizabeth.

“Yes,” said Alex. “Of course I do.”

“And are you sure?” asked Elizabeth. “I know that your relationship started in quite an unusual manner.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Alex. “It’s not just that I love her body, because I do, I just… I love her.”

“And does she love you?” asked Elizabeth.

“Yes,” said Alex. “She told me when we first got together. And before you ask, no, it wasn’t in the heat of the moment. Well it was at first but then she said it after. And she was so loving towards me through all of it.”

“And what of everything that she did before?” asked Elizabeth. “She threatened you, threatened your horse, kidnapped your brother, made your mother worry a lot.”

“I did bad stuff to her too,” said Alex. “I banished her to hell. You told me that yourself. And if she can forgive me for that, and for killing her in all the other lives, I can forgive her for everything that she did to me.”

“Love makes forgiveness easier, I suppose,” said Elizabeth. “But loving the enemy? Surely even you can see how foolish that looks from the outside.” Alex snorted.

“Sleeping with the enemy looks foolish too, but I did that for months before she wanted to make it official,” said Alex. “Did you know that we used to be together before? She broke my heart when she dumped me. And nearly ruined my life.”

“So why take her back?” asked Elizabeth.

“I dunno. I guess I just missed her,” said Alex. She slid her finger through some spilled tea.

“There’s more to it than that,” Elizabeth guessed.

“Yeah, you’re right. There is,” said Alex. “She actually did me a favour by dumping me. Then I could banish her easily, and she could- no, she wouldn’t have done that, would she?”

“Done what?” asked Elizabeth.

“Well, it’s just, when she was banished, she kept her connection with James active. It’s how we found out about the plan to use our seals, because he saw it. She wouldn’t have sent that to us, would she?” asked Alex, looking up at Elizabeth.

“Ordinarily, I would have said no,” said Elizabeth. “But in light of recent events…”

“Maybe it was an act of defiance disguised as an accident,” said Alex. “But why would she do that? She should’ve hated me after I banished her to hell. She’s still suffering from her time there.”

“She should have hated you after your first incarnation killed her,” said Elizabeth. “But I don’t think that she can ever truly hate you. Do you have any idea how many times you killed her? Tortured her?”

“Too many to count,” said Alex. “I bet she remembers, though. But she’s forgiven me for all of that.”

“Yes, because she obviously loves you. She wouldn’t do something so risky otherwise,” said Elizabeth. “I am glad, though, that she came to the druids so quickly. Had you hidden her, it might have looked like you were going against us.”

“I wanted to hide her,” said Alex. “To just have her to myself for a little while. But she insisted that we go see Fripp.”

“The council won’t let her in so easily,” said Elizabeth. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” said Alex. “Just like I know that Dark Core isn’t going to let her go easily. They hunted her all the way to Icendell. Then they lost the trail when she had the wards put on.”

“Nothing is easy when it comes to you, is it, Alex?” asked Elizabeth.

“No,” said Alex. “I know, I’m the impossible student. Sorry I’m asking so much of you.”

“It’s alright,” said Elizabeth. “You’re not asking too much at all.”

“Yes I am,” said Alex. “I’m asking you to hide a fugitive from Dark Core. Aid a known criminal.”

“Well, we were going to hide a fugitive from Dark Core anyway,” said Elizabeth. “You know that we plan on retrieving Justin.”

“Yes,” said Alex. “After hiding Katja, Justin’s going to be easy.”

“This does throw a wrench in our plans though,” said Elizabeth. “Now it will take even longer to rescue Anne and Justin.”

“No it won’t,” said Alex. “Katja can be our spy. By which I mean we can get information about Dark Core and Pandoria from her.”

“If she agrees to that, it will help her with the druids,” said Elizabeth. “Even if they see her as little more than a tool, it will be a lot better than them seeing her as a liability.”

“Not sure how she’ll feel about being a tool, though,” said Alex. “But she’ll get over it for my sake if nothing else.”

“Good,” said Elizabeth. “Now, I’ll ask you again- are you sure, beyond any doubt, that you want to proceed with this?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Alex. “You’re making it sound like I’m going to marry her or something. You and Fripp both.” She frowned suspiciously at Elizabeth.

“I admit, that could have been worded better,” said Elizabeth, laughing behind her hand. “But it’s good that you’re sure. We can go to the meeting now if you like.”

“You mean I can go?” asked Alex, quickly getting to her feet. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“The council wanted me to interrogate you first,” said Elizabeth. “Just to make certain that you’re sure about this. And to keep you occupied while they interrogated her.”

“Then let’s go,” said Alex, already heading towards the front door.

Elizabeth followed her with a smile. Alex was telling the truth- she knew, because she’d been keeping a careful eye on Alex’s aura. There had been none of the telltale yellow flickers of a lie.


End file.
